


Epilogue

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, But Mostly Comfort, Dean x Morgan, Dean x OFC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-scene fluff, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, about feelings, it's disgusting really, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: The most important part of the scene is what happens directly afterward.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic directly follows my [Kinktober 6 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918036). It’s not necessary to read it first, but it does give some extra context.

Her words of praise and reassurance caressed his ear, pulling him out of the headspace he had found during the scene. Surprise floated in the back of his mind, but mainly he felt totally and completely spent. His body felt like it was made of concrete, sinking into the mattress beneath him. Her soft touch on his back soothed the ache and made his skin erupt in goosebumps.

He grunted incoherently, finally able to turn his head and rest his cheek on the pillow. It felt damp, but he did not have the energy to find out why. Or move.

She looked into his eyes, still slightly glassy from subspace, tears lingering in the corners. His normally soft lips were chapped and dry and he smacked them feeling the dehydration.

Her face left his line of sight, only to return a moment later with a bottle of water, setting it to his lips and tilting it carefully. He sipped gratefully, letting the water linger in his mouth, absorbing the moisture. Somehow she knew he was too spent to move, but also that he craved her touch. She managed to lie down in the small space next to him, one hand propping her head up, the other brushing feather-light across his back, which still felt like a blanket of burning coals was lying on top of it.

She whispered praise at him, but none of it really registered, he was just happy to listen to her voice. His eyes closed, against his will, his mind floating on her voice, on the edge of subspace. 

After what felt like an eternity, he drew a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes fully. He managed to shift on the bed enough to give her a little more room. She could tell from his eyes that he was more or less back with her and smiled at him softly.

“Hey. Welcome back,” she breathed.

“Was I gone?” The question came out as a hoarse breath, prompting him to try and clear his throat.

“Yeah, baby, you went deep,” her smile was radiant. “Think you can sit up yet?”

Dean attempted to roll over, groaning with the effort, and failing.

“No?” His lips quirked up in a rueful smile.

She chuckled softly.

“It’s ok.” She sat up, keeping at least a hand on him at all times, which he silently appreciated. “I’m gonna put some lotion on your back,” she announced, showing him the jar.

Dean nodded and relaxed back into the mattress. He felt almost like it was trying to swallow him whole and he was too tired to care. The first touch of lotion on his back felt like ice and he sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

“Sorry, baby. Your skin is really hot,” she told him.

She still sat next to him, one foot on the floor, one leg folded in front of her. Her thigh and hip were pressed against him, and he felt he needed the skin to skin contact right at that moment. While she spread the lotion with careful strokes on his back, she would lean down occasionally and place a soft kiss on his cheek, his temple, the corner of his mouth, and he found it reassuring. Her fingertips gently traced welts on his back and he felt each touch in his entire body as if she was stroking him from the inside. It was a new sensation, but he had to admit he liked it.

Finally, she wiped her hands on a towel, then brought the water bottle to his lips again. He drank some more, grateful for the moisture. Somehow, he had not realized just how dehydrated he was.

She leaned away from him but came right back before he had time to panic at her absence. In her hands, she had one of his oldest t-shirts, the fabric soft and well-worn. She laid it on the mattress in front of her and nudged him.

“Try to sit up again?”

Dean took a deep breath and gave it his best effort, managing to pull himself up to awkwardly sitting half leaning on her. She shook out the t-shirt and pulled it over his head, lifting each arm to push it through the shirt’s arms. He felt every fiber of the shirt on his back, or at least it felt like it. It stuck a little because of the lotion, but all the same, the soft fabric felt nice on the rest of him.

She gave him the water bottle, still holding him up with her body, and arranged three pillows against the headboard. She had to stop him from downing the entire bottle in one go, setting it aside and helping him sit back against the pillows. He hissed a little at the sting on his back when he first leaned back, but it quickly settled into a dull, warm ache.

Grabbing a couple of protein bars from the nightstand, she snuggled up to his side, his arm automatically wrapping around her. She unwrapped both bars and gave him one, nibbling on the other herself. He took a small bite, not really a fan of those things. Once he had swallowed that first bite though, he was surprised at how quickly he devoured the rest of it. She was still nibbling hers when he tossed the wrapper aside.

“Someone’s hungry,” she grinned, watching him eye her bar with hunger.

She gave him the water bottle again, and he finished it, dropping the empty on the floor and resting his head on her shoulder. He sighed, the single sound expressing both content and weariness.

“I had no idea it would take so much out of me,” he mumbled.

“I know. The first time is always the worst if you wanna call it that. It takes the most out of you,” she explained, giving him the rest of her protein bar.

“I didn’t hate it,” he offered, nibbling on the bar.

“I noticed,” she smiled against his hair.

Dean huffed in mock indignation and she stroked his arm soothingly.

“It wasn’t at all like I thought it would be,” he mused.

“Yeah? How’s that?” Her question was out of genuine curiosity.

Dean was silent for a while and she gave him the time he needed to think about his answer. He finished the protein bar and tossed the wrapper on the floor while he thought.

“I thought it would hurt a lot more,” he finally offered. “Not that it didn’t hurt at all,” he explained, “but not at all as much as I was afraid it would. It actually felt kinda nice, in a weird way.” He half-shrugged against her.

She nodded, brushing her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp. Dean almost purred at the feeling.

“I’m glad,” she told him. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“I’d be ok with that,” Dean replied simply.

She felt the warmth of love spread from her heart until it filled her whole body. She kissed the top of his head, his hair tickling her lips. 

“I love you so much, I don’t have the words to express it,” she breathed against him.

He hugged her tighter, a hum of delight vibrating through both of them.

“If it’s anywhere close to how much I love you, I get it,” he whispered, the sound rumbling through him.

They sat like that, entwined in each other’s arms, eyes closed and just breathing, and existing, together for a long time.


End file.
